


Things Reserved for Slumber Parties

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: Fics for the Megstiel Family [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they get to engage in some slumber party activities when the boys are away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Reserved for Slumber Parties

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for my friend Rara, who requested Cas doing Meg's nails for some fluff.

“What about... this one?”

Meg looked up from her magazine, and her expression stayed unimpressed. “Too sparkly.”

“I see.” Castiel placed the small bottle back in the drawer and studied the others. He looked at all the bottles that weren’t “sparkly”, as she put it, and weren’t “bright”, as she had said earlier. He nodded to himself as his eyes settled on a dark purple, a color that reminded him of the top he’d once seen her in. Clearing his throat, he held it up for her to inspect. She sighed as she glanced up again, but grinned at the sight of it. 

“Perfect, feathers. Let’s go with that.” 

Within a few minutes, the pair was comfortable on the bed: Meg back to reading her magazine with her foot in Cas’ lap as he carefully applied the nail polish to her small and tidy toe nails. Meg turned a page in her magazine and snorted, drawing Castiel’s attention. “What is it?”

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Meg turned her magazine to him. The page she was on had multiple pictures of women in dresses at some event, with prices underneath. She pointed to one in particular, a black and red number that was fitted around the torso but flowed around the hips and legs. The red was slashed into the back, and it was really quite lovely. “I can’t believe anyone would pay _that_ much for a dress.”

Cas’s eyes flicked to the price. “I believe I would have to agree with you,” he said softly, squinting at the five figure number. He went back to working on her nails with an unbelievable focus. “But I also believe you would look lovely in that dress.”

Meg stared at him. He continued to paint in silence, moving to coat another nail. He felt her eyes on him. When she didn’t look away, he glanced back up at her. He couldn’t read her face. “What?”

“I just...” Her words faded as she studied him. He stared back at her, nail brush in hand, waiting for her to finish. She simply rolled her eyes again, but this time with a small smile. The kind she reserved for when he said something nice. “You are too sweet to me, Clarence.”

“I was just stating a fact. The fit is perfect for one of your build, and the colors would go well with your hair and skin.” She shook her head, still smiling. “That dress would look lovely on you.”

“Would it look just as lovely _off_ me?

Castiel raised an eyebrow, and Meg saw an almost imperceptible quirk of his lips. “I would assume so.”

“Good,” Meg cooed, going back to her magazine. “Maybe when you’re finished we can practice. Before the boys get back.”

The angel nodded, ducking his head and getting back to work. “I’d like that very much, Meg.”


End file.
